My Life As Kagome
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [AU]Kagome was always differnt since 7 yrs old.She meets Sess at a party, but dates his brother, later she see's him in college and sparks fly, but something happens and she leaves, leaving him wondering what happened.1st InuXxKag then SessXxKag, SanXxMir
1. Prologue

A/n: W00t! Here is another one of my stories! I have SOOOOO much on my plate right now! I have the sequel to _The InuYasha Gang Has Chatrooms_ then I have 2 stories that have no title… yet and then I have another new one called _Instant Love Just Add Water_, plus _Animal I've Become _and my Harry Potter story. So anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimers: Seriously, if I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here entertaining you guys with stories about them, I'd be rich, so anyways, I'm not gaining ANY profit for writing this. I however own the name Asaki!

* * *

Kagome was walking back home from going to the store, she was 10 years old now. She didn't talk much to anyone, unless she needed to, the only people she would willingly talk to were her best friend, Sango, and her mother, Asaki. When it came to speaking with males however, she would shy away and try at any cost to get away from them. For that reason, and among others, Kagome's mother decided to home school her. Before Asaki started home schooling Kagome she was completely worried for her daughter because she wasn't talking to her teachers, who happened to be all males, she diligently did her school work, but she wouldn't talk to the teachers. At the time she was seven and a half, finally her mother had enough, so she took her to a therapist, who was a female, that therapist finally discovered what had traumatized Kagome that much. Kagome's father had died when she was seven, normally this wouldn't cause a child such trauma, but Kagome was close to her father and she had never said good-bye or that she loved him before he died. The only exception to speaking to males was her little brother, Souta, who was currently three years old; he didn't know his father and therefore wasn't traumatized by his death.

Kagome took off her shoes walking into the house, looking around for her mother; she didn't find her in the living room, so she went to the next possible place, the kitchen. Her guess wasn't fruitless, her saw her mother standing at the kitchen counter making sushi for lunch. She walked up to her mother handing her the groceries she was sent out to get, which was some more ginger, wasabi, soy sauce and some pocky for herself. Her mother turned around and smiled giving her a quick hug before going back to making lunch.

"Kagome, would you do mommy a favor and go get Souta so I can feed him his lunch?"

"Hai, mama!" with that Kagome went into the living room again to retrieve her baby brother who was in his playpen.

She walked back into the kitchen carrying Souta on her hip, who had his thumb stuck in his mouth looking at his sister with big brown eyes. For some reason when he did that Kagome just couldn't help but giggle, her mother watched her from the corner of her eye, wondering if Kagome would ever learn to trust males and talk to them willingly. Kagome placed Souta in his high chair and then sat down in a chair next to him, wondering the same thing her mother was.

* * *

A/n: I usually have some comment to add right here... but frankly I have no clue what to put... Ya, this isn't particularlly one of my good ideas...but oh well JA NE!


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: w00t here is chapter two, from what I gathered, no one likes it! -cries- oh well.

Disclaimers: Does it look like I own any of it? No? Exactly I don't!

* * *

Eight years later

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, get your ass down here this instant!" yelled a very annoyed Sango.

"No! You can't make me!" the obviously rather angry Kagome answered back.

"Damnit Kagome! Get down here now! A promise is a bloody promise! You never break your promises! Now get down here!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going down there!"

"Don't make me drag your ass down here, I swear I fucking will!"

"No you won't!"

Asaki walked into the living room to watch Sango try and get Kagome downstairs, it wasn't working needless to say.

"Kagome, just do what Sango says, it won't kill you," Asaki sipped her tea and waited for her daughters yelled response.

"What, you're in on this too?! I can't believe it my own mother is against me!" there was along dramatic pause, "Fine, but this doesn't mean I will enjoy any of it!" a bedroom door opened and closed and the sound of feet were heard on the stairs.

"Thank you Kagome for listening," said girls mother walked back into the kitchen, chuckling.

Kagome crossed her arms like a child and glared at Sango, "Alright, what is it that you are going to do to me?"

"Well, Kags, since it is a graduation party that I am hosting, you just got to wear something appropriate for the occasion!" she was obviously cheerful about it.

"Fine! Just don't chop off my hair!" Kagome continued to glare, but allowed herself to be dragged to the large downstairs bathroom.

"Now put this on, it will look fantastic on you!" Sango thrust an outfit into Kagome's hands and shoved her into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes passed and Kagome opened the door, "Sango, don't you think this is a bit _too_ revealing?"

"Of course not! Hell your mother helped me pick it out, while your brother ran off to get us some coffee…"

Asaki walked towards the downstairs bathroom after hearing that Kagome was out of the bathroom in her new outfit. She smiled when she saw her daughter wearing a tight black satin halter top and hip hugger jeans with a nice flare at the bottom.

"Kagome you look so beautiful in the new outfit! Now Sango, do your magic!" she just grinned and headed back towards the kitchen where she was making more tea.

Kagome groaned, knowing she was in for it, while her best friend, Sango, dragged her into the bathroom to do her make-up and hair. After that was done Sango thrust a pair of Vans into Kagome hands for her to put on. Afterwards Sango dragged her out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where Asaki was waiting.

"My, my Sango, I love what you did to our innocent Kagome!" there was amusement in her eyes.

"I'm not innocent!" said girl huffed at her mother and best friend.

"Have fun girls! Don't get _too_ wild!" said girls mother winked and waved as Sango dragged Kagome to her car.

Sango pulled up to her fairly large house, dragging Kagome inside with her, where all the decorations were already up. Everything was set out, now all the two girls had to do was wait for the guests to show up. There were going to be at least 20 different people, ranging from demons, demon slayers, humans, monks, mikos you name it, they were going to be there

Kagome practically jumped right out of her skin when the door bell sounded off, alerting the two girls within the house that their guests were arriving.

"Kags! Get the door for me will ya?!"

Said girl just grumbled and got up from the couch to answer the door. Once the door was open, thousands of people of walked in, ok, that's a big exaggeration, but to Kagome it was that many, considering she wasn't use to that many people. At one point Kagome thought her arm and hand were going to fall asleep on her from holding the door open for so long, she thought that until she felt a wandering hand firmly grope her ass, so what did she do, she smacked the person, hard; when she looked to see who it was, she saw that it was Miroku, Sango's very perverted boyfriend.

"Miroku! Keep your damn hands to yourself!" naturally Kagome smacked him again.

"Miroku, were you groping Kagome again?!" whoops, said guys' girlfriend had now appeared and had a look of murder on her face.

Kagome sensing that this was going to get ugly decided to leave and find something to do, so she took off like hell hounds were at her heels. Before she was completely out of ear shot she heard Sango yelling at her poor perverted boyfriend.

"You damn hentai stop –"

Finally Kagome sat down on one of the couches in the living room where people were conversing and laughing loudly, said girl just shook her head.

"Hey Kags, Miroku wants to introduce you to one of his friends' little brother. Just try and be polite and talk" Sango pointedly looked at her friend and dragged her to where Miroku was waiting for them.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to InuYasha" Miroku indicated to said person, who was standing there looking bored.

Now said girl looked over InuYasha carefully, and then she spotted his furry dog ears, naturally she couldn't contain herself. So she closed the short distance between her and him and proceeded to mess with his doggie ears, this earned her a growl from the said hanyou.

"MIROKU! Get this girl off of me!" the poor hanyou wasn't helping the situation, because he was almost purring.

Miroku chuckled and cleared his throat, "Kagome, I would also like to introduce you to InuYasha's older brother," Kagome pulled away from InuYasha's ears and looked back towards Miroku. "This is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome would've gasped if she could; in front of her was the most beautiful male demon she had ever seen in all her eighteen years. I said beautiful, because handsome doesn't even begin to describe what Sesshoumaru looked like. After gaining her composure back, Kagome stuck her hand out to shake Sesshoumarus.

Like the refined gentleman that Sesshoumaru was raised to be, he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it briefly before letting it go.

Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped to the floor, if that was even possible. Kagome just blushed and looked away while InuYasha, just 'fehed' like he usually does. Without knowing it Kagome had dropped her hand back to her side and raced back to the couch where she previous was.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Damn! Here is chapter 3. The simple reason why these chapters are only like 1000 words and one right after another is because I need to have chapters out for my creative writing class! Hehe.

Disclaimers: Like I said I don't own any of it!!!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat down, drinking a Dr. Pepper as she watched everyone.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked Kagome.

Said girl looked up and saw InuYasha, who indicated to the seat next to her.

"Oh, uhh, no it isn't." she blushed and scooted over some.

InuYasha sat down next to her, completely unaware of Kagome's nervous twitching and the deep red blush that had settled on her cheeks.

"So, have you graduated yet, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and relaxed slightly, "Ya, I graduated last year."

"So that would make you 19, right?"

She chuckled, "No, I graduated a year early, but since Sango graduated this year she made me go to her party. When do you graduate?"

"Ah, I just graduated this year. Are you in college yet?"

"Yup, I am," by now Kagome was feeling more relaxed and calm.

"Cool, what college?"

"Tokyo U!"

InuYasha looked slightly shocked but went back to his normal self, "Wow. Sesshoumaru my bastard brother goes there; he is in his fourth year, well now he is."

"Oh wow, I haven't even seen him there once," she chuckled.

"Yea, well 'cause he is a damn bookworm is probably why."

"Ah, well that makes sense."

"I don't normally do this, but would you like to go out on a date with me?" InuYasha quickly stammered the sentence out, nervous.

To say Kagome was shocked would be a huge understatement, "Uhh, sure," she did sound slightly unsure of herself, but none the less said yes.

"Great! Heh, I have no clue what to say now…"

"Me either."

"Hey Kags there you are! Kami I've been looking all over for you. Oh hey InuYasha, I hope you are being nice to Kagome!"

"Pff, shut up Sango."

"Don you tell me to shut up InuYasha!"

Kagome sensing another fight stepped in before it could get out of hand, "You were looking for me Sango? What is it that you need or want?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I want you to come with me!" Sango didn't even wait for a reply as she dragged Kagome away from InuYasha.

"So Kags, what do you think of InuYasha?"

Kagome looked at Sango and shrugged, "He's nice, why?"

"Nice? C'mon that's _all_ you have to say about him?!"

"He asked me out," she just said it bluntly.

Sango practically face planted into the ground, "HE WHAT!?"

"He asked me out."

"Did you say yes?!"

"Yea, are you going to be alright Sango? You seem to be hyperventilating."

Sango just waved her hand dismissingly, "Yea, yea, I'm fine," she took a deep breath, "Wait a minute, YOU SAID YES?!" now everyone heard her, what a loud mouth.

"Yea, that's what I said."

"Oh, wow! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!"

"What's a miracle my dear Sango?"

"Don't even think about it pervert!"

"I wasn't going to do anything, I swear I'm innocent!" Miroku held up his hands in the air all innocent like.

"Ha, that's a load of crap! But, InuYasha asked Kagome out and she said yes!!"

"WHAT?!"

"That was my reaction too."

"She said yes?!"

"Yup, that's what I said!"

"Wow, IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"Exactly!"

Miroku then proceed to do a victory dance with Sango.

"Aww, Sango, our little Kagome is growing up! Whatever shall we do?!"

Sango placed her hand over her eyes all dramatic like, "I don't know! E-gads she is growing up too fast!"

"Will you two shut up, I'm sure everyone can hear you clearly!"

"Oh ruin our fun Kags!" clearly Sango stopped being dramatic…for now.

Kagome walked off towards the living room again, tired of hearing the dramatic responses that Miroku and Sango were doing. It wasn't a miracle that she had said yes, or so she thought. She walked into the living room seeing that InuYasha was gone, but she shrugged it off and sat down on the couch where she previous was, before her best friend dragged her off.

"Your friend Sango has a loud mouth," it was a blunt statement needless to say.

Kagome looked up to see not InuYasha but his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, "Yea, she does."

"What was she talking about in the first place?"

"Just something, it's not important," Kagome just attempted to avoid the question.

"Sure it is, Miroku joined in, so what is it?"

She shook her head deciding she would tell him, "Your half-brother asked me out on a date and I said yes. Like I said it's not important."

"Nonsense, of course it is important."

"Mmm, forgive my rudeness, please sit."

Sesshoumaru sat down across from her in a chair, "So, how is it a miracle that you said yes?"

Kagome gaped and blushed, "Uhh, I've been known to avoid males altogether, that's why."

"Hmm, why?"

"My father died when I was young and I was close to him, so after that I didn't talk to any males. Now though I'm more likely to talk to them," Kagome couldn't believe that she had told someone she barely even knew why she avoided males.

"That makes sense. I heard from InuYasha that you go to Tokyo U."

"Yes, I do."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Anthropology."

"That's a good choice, I am as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. If at any reason that you need someone to talk to about anything, just know you can speak with me."

"Ok, thanks."

"I must be going, I have to work tomorrow, it was a pleasure meeting you. Oh, InuYasha asked if I would get your number so you two can correspond about your date."

"Oh, alright!" Kagome got a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down her number and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

Little did Kagome know that Sesshoumaru is really smart and remembers things, so he memorized her number to use for a later date. Sesshoumaru walked away, tucking the piece of paper into his pocket to give to his brother later.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Hehe, another chapter, and I must say I'm starting to like this idea of mine! Anyways I'm currently working on another fic called _Instant Love: Just Add Water_ and I'm looking for a variety of ideas, _anything_ is welcomed! So please give me ideas!!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Except for this Surfin' Ass coffee mug and a bag of Donkey Balls!

* * *

364 days later

* * *

Kagome was driving home from going grocery shopping with her music turned up loud. She had a large smile on her face because tomorrow, which was August 13, was her 20th birthday, the beginning of school and her one year anniversary with InuYasha. A year from tomorrow InuYasha had officially asked her to be his girlfriend and she willingly accepted. So she was coming back from the store, she had to get _some_ sort of decorations.

She was going into her third year of college, and she only had one person at Tokyo U that she could willingly talk to, which happened to be Sesshoumaru. He should've already graduated, but he was staying at the college to major in English as well. Since InuYasha and her had been together for a year, he was living with her, but she didn't care, as long as he paid his share of the rent, which he always insisted on paying her half too, occasionally she would let him.

As Kagome turned the last corner that would lead her to her very nice and luxurious apartment, she spotted InuYasha outside with a female. As she got closer she could see it was her neighbor from across the street, but Kagome couldn't quiet make out what they were doing, that is until she got even closer. Kikyou, her neighbor, and InuYasha were standing outside of Kagome's apartment kissing, not just on the cheek, but fully on the lips, Kagome was devastated. So what would the normal pissed off girlfriend do when she see's her boyfriend kissing another female? Got out of her car and walked towards the two, that's what.

"InuYasha! How could you!?" yelled a very pissed off Kagome.

Said hanyou pulled away from sucking Kikyou's face to look at Kagome, "Uhh, I swear Kagome it isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, so you _aren't _sucking face with this little hoochie?!"

"She isn't a hoochie! I mean no I wasn't, I would never do that to you!"

"Bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but InuYasha is _my _man!" joined in the now red faced Kikyou.

"Well, now InuYasha is _your_ man!"

"Kagome c'mon we can work this out, don't break up with me, please!" pleaded InuYasha.

"InuYasha, we are over, done, no longer together!" Kagome stomped up the stairs into her apartment.

InuYasha and Kikyou were soon covered in InuYasha's crap. Why, is because Kagome had gone inside and started throwing all of his belongings out the windows and doors, including his two TVs, and his stereo. CRASH! WHAM! Now that was the sound of one of his TVs and his stereo hitting the ground, hard.

"Kagome! Stop, this is madness, we can work it out, please!"

"Fuck you InuYasha, we are OVER!" probably the whole neighborhood heard them.

Talk about pissed off ex girlfriend. After making sure that all of InuYasha's things were thrown out the windows or door, she plopped herself down in a chair. She wasn't upset, she had, had a suspicion that he was cheating on her, but she wasn't exactly sure if he was or not. She didn't cry, not one bit, but she did however scream bloody murder into a pillow, that she later destroyed with a pair of scissors. She sat in that same chair, thank what ever Kamis there were for the fact that InuYasha wasn't smart enough to get into Tokyo U.

She groaned remembering that tomorrow was the beginning of the new college year, but she had someone she could talk to if need be. Kagome looked around her apartment, which seemed bare now that all of InuYashas' things were gone, which oddly enough, made her happier than she had been in a while. She just couldn't help but laugh at the situation, she should be upset and crying, but she wasn't she was grinning from ear to ear like an evil Cheshire Cat. She jumped a foot in the air and started laughing about it; her phone had rang and scared her.

"Moshi, Moshi, Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kags! How are you? I just saw InuYasha walking all, well depressed you could say," Sango sounded curious.

"Oh, I am fantastic! What about you? Oh yea, he might've been depressed, considering I think I smashed his TV and favorite stereo!"

"Wow, you're hyper, but why did you smash his TV and stereo? I'm just fine."

"Well, I caught him cheating on me, so I threw his crap out the window and doors and they got smashed!"

"Oh Kags, are you alright?! Do you want me to come over?"

"Kami, Sango you sound like my mother! I'm just fine; in fact I'm happier than I've been in a long time!"

"Wow, that's weird, shouldn't you know, be upset and crying and regretting it?"

"Bah, exactly what I thought, but I'm not and I don't care!" there was a beep on the line. "Oh, I got to go, there is call waiting, Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Kags!" and then Sango hung up.

Kagome clicked over to the other person, answering, "Moshi, Moshi, Kagome speaking."

"Hello Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru?!"

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to know the reason why InuYasha is here and practically eating all the sweets."

"Of course I know why wouldn't I?"

"Then what?"

"I broke up with him, he deserved it."

"Oh, how did he deserve it?" InuYasha could be heard yelling at Sesshoumaru something along the lines of 'I didn't deserve it!'

"He cheated on me with my neighbor, and denied it completely."

"Oh, he did deserve it. Thank you, my father had only wished to know."

"Yea, no problem!"

"Ja ne, Kagome."

"Same to you too!" and with that they both hung up.

Kagome sighed, that was awkward for her, Sesshoumaru never usually called unless it was to talk to InuYasha, but that rarely happened. After glancing at the clock and seeing that it was late, she opted to go to bed and be wide awake for her college classes for the next day.

* * *

A/n: Bah, finally! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I do know that it will be out sometime in June! Ja ne!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Bah, that's my new favorite word, anyways, thank you to those who took the time to review, and read…

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own InuYasha characters? No! I don't!

'_blah blah'_ signifies thinking  
"Blah blah" signifies talking

* * *

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**_

Kagome groaned and slammed her fist on her alarm clock, just laying in bed staring at the ceiling, Kami she was just too lazy to get out of bed and go to her college classes. That's when it hit her, classes were starting up again today, so she jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to take her shower. She glanced at her clock as she was getting dressed and curses she never knew she knew, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry, quickly she slipped on her shoes, putting her hair up in a pony tail after running the brush through it, then ran like hell out the door, locking the door and grabbing her car keys. She drove, but not fast, she didn't want a speeding ticket.

She finally arrived with 5 minutes to spare, but she wasn't yet in her classroom, so she might just be late, she cursed again and jogged towards the University quickly, hoping she would encounter any obstacles. As fate would have it, it did bless her with an obstacle. Since she was panicking about not making it on time to class, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and smacked into a wall, a very well muscled and good smelling wall. She looked up from her spot on the ground where she had fallen, rubbing her sorely bruised butt, she looked at the wall she had run into. Then it finally clicked, walls didn't have gorgeous silky silver hair and piercing golden eyes, it was Sesshoumaru, the ever stoic Heir to The Western Lands, InuYasha very hot older brother, which ever term you want to use, it was Sesshoumaru none the less. She blushed and rubbed her bruised behind again, smiling sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the person who had rudely run into him, only to see that it was Kagome, he very person he was searching for. Very gracefully and casually he held out a hand to help Kagome up, as if it happened often. Kagome gratefully took his hand and was instantly upon her feet, she smiled again sheepishly having the urge to rub the back of her head in a nervous fashion.

"Heh, thanks for helping me up, and for not being an actual wall…." Obviously she was fidgeting.

Sesshoumaru looked amused, "Indeed, it would have been horrible if I was a wall. If I was I don't think I could handle having Kami knows who screwing on me."

Kagome gaped, _'was Sesshoumaru just making a joke?!' _"Kami, I don't even want to imagine what happens on, or against them!" she shuddered.

Sesshoumaru smiled, just barely before it quickly disappeared, "In a hurry I see, but I have something I was asked to give you, from my father." Sesshoumaru handed her something before leaving calling over his shoulder, "You're going to be late for Math class."

Kagome took what Sesshoumaru handed her and shoved it in her bag before quickly dashing off to her Math class, cursing the whole way. She wanted to just kill the person whop decided that classes should start early in the morning. As she jogged to class she envisioned ways that this person would die slowly and painfully, she was startled out of her revere when the bell went off, signally that if you weren't in your seat, you were screwed if you came in late. She stopped jogging and cursed some very lovely words, and decided that today was not her dad, so she decided that she would go home and just skip her classes. She slowly trudged to her car and got in, driving back home. She got back to her apartment and threw her bag against the couch before remembering that Sesshoumaru gave her something for his father, so she dug around and retrieved it.

She sat down on the couch and opened the letter that was to her. She read it, wondering what could be so bad that Sesshoumaru had to deliver the letter to her that Tashio couldn't. She put the letter on the coffee table where her feet were resting and allowed her muscles to relax as she flipped on the TV. _'Man, why was my alarm clock set for a different time than it usually is when I have classes. I remember setting it the night before properly. Ah hell, no reason to dwell on it now, tomorrow will be a better day.'_ Little did Kagome know that tomorrow all hell was going to break loose and the majority of her year at the University.

* * *

A/n: Bah, its uber short…. Like 800 some odd words… but there is a reason for it, or maybe more than one… for one, I'm setting it for the next chapter, for 2 it was a good part to cut off at and 3 I was trying to get a chapter out… So enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Buwhahahaha!!!! The last chapter was short I know, HOPEFULLY this one will be longer. For those of you who want to know what Tashio (Sess and Inu's dad) said in the letter, it will be put in the next chapter. I realized now that I haven't done shout outs, but I'M LAZY!

Disclaimer: I swear, I really don't own any of it but I do own a copy of _The Dragon's Doom_… I own Akia (female name) tho

* * *

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE—THUD**_

That thud was the sound of Kagome throwing her alarm clock against her wall. She just didn't want to get up, knowing her doom was coming today. Ok, so maybe not her doom, but she knew something was going to happen that she wasn't going to like. '_Why the hell did someone think it would be _cool_ to make college students get up so _fucking _early?'_ Ungracefully she fell off her bed landing in a tangle of blankets; haphazardly she untangled herself from them and trudged to the bathroom for her morning routine.

She stepped out of her bathroom, towel drying her hair and glancing at her clock, before she realized it was smashed into pieces against the wall. _'Whoops! Great now I got to go to the bloody store and get _another _alarm clock, this school year is turning out horrible!' _She quickly finished drying her hair before running a brush through it quickly and putting on her shoes, not know what time it was she rushed out into the kitchen to look at the clock on the stove, _'8:15am, great I'm awake and ready to go 45 minutes before I usually get up. I guess I could get some TV time in, oh and maybe have that large brownie…' _So she had her large brownie and got some TV time in and then left for school 10 minutes before she usually does, only to give time to the traffic and just so she didn't have to race to her Math class.

Kagome got out of her car, not completely registering that she had conveniently parked next to Sesshoumaru's car. Halfway onto the campus she finally registered where she parked, _'Weird, I don't usually park _anywhere _near him.' _Obviously she didn't know that today after a certain class of hers she was going to run to Sesshoumaru for help. Slowly she trudged into her class and sat down in the last row at the back of the classroom, tossing her book bag down next to her and pulling out her Math book and a pencil along with some paper. She sat there for a good 20 minutes before people started coming into the room and taking seats, occasionally she would get a glance or two from some males, who had a look akin to lust or want in their eyes; obviously word spread fast that she and InuYasha weren't together anymore, of course Kagome didn't care, and she only glared at the males. Many females glanced at her with pity and sympathetic looks in their eyes, thinking that InuYasha was the one who broke up with her; she snorted and continued doing her Math problems.

"Kagome Higurashi!" hollered the Professor.

"Yes Professor?" responded the busy Kagome.

"Since yesterday was the first day of college classes, I will let you slide about you absence."

"Eh? Oh, sorry Sir, I would've called, but I was…uh… busy."

"Yes, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry to hear about that, but next time call," and that was the end of the discussion.

'_Great, does everyone know about InuYasha and I breaking up?!' _Kagome just pushed that thought aside and worked faster on her Math, she wanted to get out of class early to escape the looks she was getting from her peers and her Professor. _'Can't anyone just act like they don't know? But hey, I did get off light about not attending yesterday!' _She quickly finished and raised her hand signaling the Professor to come over and scan her work, which he did quickly and dismissed her early. _'Finally! I didn't think I could take another one of those looks! Maybe I won't get as many in the next class? Ah, who the hell am I kidding, I probably will get more.' _She walked off towards the benches which were situated outside and sat down, pulling out _The Dragon's Doom_, which was her free reading book.

She was so wrapped up in her book she practically jumped a foot in the air when the bell signaling the end of the first class was over, she stuffed her book back into her bag and headed off towards English class, which was one of her favorite classes. She walked into the classroom a few minutes before her peers would enter; she sat in the last row in the back just like her Math class. It's not like she wanted to avoid people, she just wasn't distracted as much when she was in the back of the room. People started entering the room, and taking seats, just like she predicted she got more glances, but she just glared and shrugged them off. Kagome pulled out her English book and proceeded to do the lessons that her Professor assigned the class.

"Kagome Higurashi," said girls English Professor called out.

"Yes Professor?" said girl responded back, not looking up from her English book.

"I heard about what happened between you and InuYasha, and I'm sorry to hear that. If you need a shoulder to cry on, feel free to come to me, I understand how you feel. Also, next time, please call in and say you won't be here."

Kagome was so horrified that she was sure everyone could feel it. _'I can't believe Professor Akia would say that! And in front of the whole class too. God, I got to finish this assignment and quickly!' _Kagome quickly sped through her English work and allowed her Professor to scan over it, after that she left the class room as fast as she could without running. Like she did previously she went and sat down on the benches and pulled out her book to read. _'Nothing like escaping reality with a good book. But I still can't believe my Professor said that!' _Once again Kagome got wrapped up in her book.

Like before she practically jumped a foot in the air when the bell signaling the end of class rang. _'Geeze I need to stop getting wrapped up in my books, it will be the death of me one of these days!' _She placed her book back into her bag and headed off towards History, which she was going to soon find out exactly why Tashio had written a letter to her.


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: W00t, I'm a really nice authoress! Since I was feeling horrible, seriously I still am but enough about that, I decided to write another chapter right after the other one! Hehehe, the last chapter and the one before that were slight cliff hangers, but ONWARD.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything…

WARNING: Way more cussing than the last chapters had….I OWN ALL PROFESSOR NAMES...except Kaede...

* * *

As Kagome walked towards her History class, she heard hushed whispers, occasionally she could catch a few words like "I can't believe he is actually going here," or "Man, it's going to be quiet the show when she see's him!" This obviously confused her to no end, _'Who the hell is this _she_ and _he_?' _Like before she walked in and sat at the back of the classroom in the last row, still wondering what they were all talking about. This time she was a good 30 minutes early, but she didn't care. She pulled out her History book and decided to start reading yesterday's lesson that she missed. _'I just hope that Professor Mia won't say the same thing or along the same thing as Professor Akia, that was just embarrassing!' _By the time students started walking into the classroom Kagome had long ago finished the lesson and was sitting there quietly, trying to listen in more on the conversations. No one did continue with their conversations because at that moment Professor Mia walked in. 

Kagome glared at nothing in particular as the Professor assigned what chapter they were to read, almost immediately Kagome began reading. She held her breathe subconsciously for a few minutes waiting for her Professor to call her name. As she started getting really engrossed with her History book, her Professor called her name.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes Professor?" Kagome had the hugest urge to sigh and throw her hands up in the air in a defeated fashion.

"I'm well aware of what happened between you and InuYasha, but that doesn't excuse you from not calling and reporting you would be absent. But since yesterday was the first day of classes, I'm letting you off with a warning."

"Thank you Professor," and that was the end of the discussion.

'_Oh thank Kami she didn't say something along the lines that Professor Akia did!' _So for once today Kagome didn't rush through her work. But she would soon learn that she wish she did. Someone burst through the classroom doors and rushed down the steps to take a seat, naturally Kagome wasn't paying attention she was just too engrossed in her History book to care.

"InuYasha West, I assume you have a good excuse for being late for class?" it was clearly Professor Mia's voice.

Kagome was completely startled, she looked up from her book so fast she could've gotten whip lash if it was even faster. She looked around the room and spotted the one person she didn't want to see for a very long time. There in the front row sat a silver hair, silver eared Hanyou by the name of InuYasha West. _'Oh fuck! Great just fucking great! InuYasha, the one person I don't want to see is in my bloody History class, for all I know he could be in other classes of mine! I mustn't do anything brash… easier said than done…'_ Kagome felt like dying right now, because InuYasha glanced in her direction briefly before responding to the Professor.

"Well, Pro, I had just finished registering and then I couldn't find the classroom, so I had to wander around a bit," he explained as if it was a normal thing.

Professor Mia was just as quick witted at InuYasha, "I understand about finishing registering Mr. West, but, I was informed that you were finished with your registering by the end of the last class. You will do well to be in my class on time, am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" InuYasha once again glanced back at Kagome before pulling out his History book and attempting to read the lesson assigned.

"Professor, I'm finished," came Kagome hesitant voice from the back.

"Coming Kagome," the Professor came over to Kagome seat and quizzed her briefly before saying she could go.

"Professor, not that it's any of my business, but InuYasha was busy with Kikyou, he isn't even serious about this class," Kagome's voice was quiet, yet the Professor could still hear it.

"Yes, dear I know. But, at least he is willing to show up to class anyways," the Professor then walked to the front of the class to watch the rest of her students.

As soon as Kagome slipped out of the classroom, after receiving another very long glance from InuYasha, she ran like hell to her car which like I said earlier was _conveniently_ parked next to Sesshoumaru's car. Since breaking up with InuYasha she felt like crying, but she didn't know why. Finally she came to her car and leaned her head against the passenger window from the outside and caught her breath. Now everything clicked, well part of it anyways, the letter that Tashio wrote to her finally made sense, but the reason why her alarm clock was set back didn't, she recalled it as she stood there catching her breath.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Usually I would call you when there was an emergency but, I thought it would be better to write a letter that Sesshoumaru could give you. I didn't want either one of my sons listening in to the call, yet even if I write, Sesshoumaru is bound to find out anyways. Anyways, I'm writing you to let you know that on Tuesday you will get quiet the surprise, a surprise you won't like. Obviously, this is a letter warning you about which is going to happen, I can't say what, for fear of this letter getting in the wrong hands, and for fear of making you not go to your classes._

_Sincerely,_

_Tashio_

Finally Kagome caught her breath and looked up, but didn't register that someone had been standing next to her for the past 5 minutes. _'God, how could I be so stupid! I should've known this would happen! But, I can't just not go to class for fear of InuYasha being in them.' _

"Hi Kagome, missed me?"

Kagome's eyes widen to saucers as she recognized the voice, it was InuYasha's, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Oh come on, I know you missed me, you just can't stand being away from me!"

"You are full of your self InuYasha; I don't know where you get the notion that I miss you."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, I really am, I decided to come here to Tokyo U because I really miss you and I want you back," he sounded so sincere.

"Too bad InuYasha, I don't want you back. Now go away," Kagome bit out.

"But please, give me another chance; I'm sure we can work it out."

"You heard her half-breed; she wants you to go away."

Kagome looked up at the new voice; it was Sesshoumaru, which she saw he was leaning against his car, looking directly at her. For some reason she got the distinct impression that he had been standing there for the whole duration of the conversation.

"Feh, like hell I'll listen to you Sesshoumaru!" came InuYasha's shouted reply.

"InuYasha go away! I don't want to see you; I won't give you another chance. So what part of that go away don't you understand?!" even a dumb person could tell she was pissed.

"Listen to her half-breed, Kagome's miko powers are coming forth, and if that's any indication as to what she might do to you, I suggest you actually listen for once."

InuYasha took a glance at Kagome and decided that he would leave, but he vowed to get Kagome back. So he took off, glaring at Sesshoumaru who didn't seem phased by his glare.

"Oh my Kami… how the fuck am I going to deal with going to fucking school with that fucking hanyou, InuYasha, of a fucking cheater? I swear this year is going to fucking suck!" Kagome just continued to babble and say "fuck" in some form every few words.

"I see you like the word 'fuck' quiet a lot, Kagome," Sesshoumaru sounded amused.

Kagome wanted to shudder at the way her name rolled off Sesshoumaru's tongue, "Yea, so what? What's your point?"

"No point, just stating a simple fact."

"You stated you point, now leave so I can continue to swear and damn InuYasha to hell for the next 30 minutes," she knew she sounded on the verge of tears, but she didn't care.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but instead he moved the few feet to Kagome and hugged her to his well toned body from behind. Kagome stiffened at the sudden movement, but then relax and turned around and buried her face into his shirt and cried. Sesshoumaru didn't move or object, he just stood there offering the small amount of comfort he could to her. To Kagome she had stood there crying for eternity, but in reality it was only for 20 minutes. She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes looking at Sesshoumaru, he didn't look like he cared that his once pristine white shirt was tear stained.

"Kagome, why don't you go to your next class, I know for sure that InuYasha isn't in that class, he doesn't like archery."

She nodded her head and gave once last glance at Sesshoumaru before running off to her archery class, a class where she could get out her aggression. _'Holy fucking hell, Sesshoumaru was actually trying to comfort me; I never thought he would do that. I mean since I met him he barely talked, but wow, this is just surprising!' _Kagome stopped in front of her archery class and took a glance into her compact mirror making sure all traces of her crying were gone, and then she entered her class. It wasn't exactly a class, it was made to seem like it, but in reality they were outside. Kagome smiled as she saw the different target signs set-up and the people already getting their bows and arrows to start practicing, but suddenly her smiled drooped into a large frown and a glare. The second person she didn't want to see was in this class, and smirking in her direction. _'Holy hell, why does Kikyou have to be in this class with me? Oh if she even says one thing to me, she is going to get a hard kick to her ass!' _Of course Kagome really wasn't going to do that, as much as her Professor liked her, she would still get in trouble for doing that.

Kagome shrugged and grabbed her bow and arrows and proceeded to fire arrow after arrow at her target with raw aggression. She ran out of arrows and went to collect them, fully waiting for her Professor to say something about her firing of the arrows, or about why she was absent yesterday. As expected when Kagome got back to where she had been firing from, Professor Kaede stepped up to her.

"Kagome," her Professor spoke up.

"Yes, Professor Kaede?"

"I'm well aware of why ye missed classes yesterday, but next time please try and call," after that she hobbled off to watch the other students practice.

Kagome sighed, she had expected her to say more, but she didn't and she was grateful for that. Hell she was grateful for the silence that soon followed, but alas all things like that don't last long.

"Haha, poor little Kagome doesn't have anyone anymore! And to think that I was the one who took it all away from her."

Kagome glared at the person who was talking to her, which was Kikyou, "Shut the hell up Kikyou and go away."

"No. InuYasha told me he wanted to be rid of you for a while. Now finally he can be, and now he has me; someone who is much better than you ever will be. You shouldn't even show your face here anymore, since all the people will be snickering at you."

Kagome fired her last arrow, and turned towards Kikyou, "You know what, I really don't care, so just leave me the hell alone, and if you bug me again, I will be forced to use this bow and my arrows on more than just a target," with that Kagome put away her bow and arrows and left the class room to go home for the day.

'_Kami, today is just not my day, first I hear from InuYasha, next it's Kikyou! I just wish I had something to relax me, or just something to get my mind off of things!'_ Kagome walked out of the doors to the school and headed towards the parking lot. Little did she know that her wish was going to soon be granted, in the form of a very hot, very sexy, very toned and very well muscled Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/n: Muwhahahahaha, its another cliff hanger, sort of! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. But until then, here are some questions: Exactly what will Sesshoumaru do to relax her and/or keep her mind off of things? Is something going to form between Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Why is it that everyone knows about Kagome and InuYasha's break up? AND! Why is Professor Akia insane?


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: So now his is the next chapter… BUWHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's amazing when you find out you are useless to stop something you want to make up for it, so that's what I'm doing, making up for it by writing! W00T! I hope you like this chapter and the others as well!

Disclaimers: I swear I don't own anything!

_**WARNING: **_there is going to be a little scene between two people, I will mark it, though.

A thanks to Black Angel 50 for saying that Kikyou _should _get her ass kicked!

* * *

Kagome hadn't even made it to her car when the bell rang for the end of class for the day. She kicked at a trash can and regretted it a minute later when her foot began to throb slightly in pain. _'This is just fucking great, my toe hurts and here come Kikyou _and _InuYasha! I'm so going to need some pain killers for the headache I know I'm going to get.' _Kagome started walking faster, not wanting to talk to Kikyou or InuYasha, but alas, the fates seemed to hate her.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" InuYasha hollered at her.

"Fuck No," and Kagome walked even faster.

InuYasha and Kikyou finally caught up to Kagome, who was still very pissed as hell. She turned and looked at the two people she hated more than anything, and glared, a glare that Sesshoumaru would be proud of.

"Aww, is poor wittle Kaggy-poo going to cry?" came Kikyou's very grating voice.

"No, but I will tell you what I'm going to do, though," responded Kagome curtly.

"What is that, then? My Inu-baby and I are just _dying_ to know."

"This," was all Kagome said before she punched Kikyou in the nose.

"YOU BITCH!!" since Kikyou yelled, a crowd started forming.

Kagome didn't respond but dodge a horribly aimed punch from Kikyou. By now more and more people were watching with wide eyes, they never thought that Kagome the little book worm would do this. InuYasha decided to stay out of this, for now. Kagome went and landed another punch to Kikyou's face effectively giving her a bloody nose, she didn't seem phased and lunged at Kagome's neck, fully intended to choke her. Naturally Kagome moved to the side and Kikyou fell flat on her face, but jumped back up and went to kick Kagome's leg, which her foot only came in contact with air. Seconds' later Kagome drop kicked Kikyou, who still had a bloody nose.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!!" came the loud shouts of the crowd surrounding them.

Once again Kikyou went for a cheap shot and lunge at Kagome's unprotected neck. Kikyou would've had her hands around Kagome's neck, if it weren't for Sesshoumaru. He was holding Kagome around the waist from behind, effectively stopping her from punching Kikyou again, in the process of holding her back, he some how moved backwards and out of Kikyou's lunging area. By now InuYasha was holding onto Kikyou, now allowing her to lunge at Kagome again. Both girls were glaring at each other, while the two brothers were glaring at each other as well.

"Half-breed, keep your wench away from Kagome," came Sesshoumaru cold and lethal voice.

"Feh, fuck off Sesshoumaru! Since when do you care about Kagome?"

"Since you decided to cheat on her with that wench," he indicated towards Kikyou with a nod of his head.

"Don't call Kikyou a wench! She is better than Kagome, can't you see that Sesshoumaru?" uh-oh, InuYasha was in for it!

Sesshoumaru was pissed, correction, beyond pissed, he let go of Kagome and lunged at InuYasha. InuYasha was surprised and let go of Kikyou to just barely dodge Sesshoumaru's attack. He retaliated by attempting to land a punch to Sesshoumaru's gut, but missed. Sesshoumaru drop kicked his brother and sent him sprawling to the ground with a loud groan. In a blink of an eye InuYasha was back up on his feet and lunging at Sesshoumaru fully intent on punching him in the gut, but like before he missed. Sesshoumaru was tired of this pointlessness and held InuYasha up in the air by his neck.

"If you _ever_ say something like that about Kagome again, or if you or your whore do something to upset her, you will answer to me. Am I understood, half-breed?" it was clear that Sesshoumaru wanted to beat the crap out of InuYasha but was refraining.

"InuYasha, how could you?" it was Kagome's very quite voice, she sounded close to tears.

"Ka-Kagome, I didn't mean what I just said, I was just mad at Sesshoumaru. Please believe me! I love you Kagome, I really do!" InuYasha was pleading and he knew it, it was done on purpose anyways.

Before Kagome could respond Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and walked towards the parking lot. He knew she might cry and soon that that she didn't want others to see her tears.

"Don't allow what the half-breed just said to cloud your sense's Kagome; it will only bring pain," his words may not have been very comforting, but he was trying.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on her two feet, she looked around and noticed he brought her to her car, but his car wasn't there. She looked confused but shrugged it off, before she even knew what was happening, she was crying, it was coming down in rivers almost. She just stood there clinging to Sesshoumaru's shirt crying. _'Kami, I feel like such a baby!' _Kind of like a spur of the moment, she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against Sesshoumarus. She was timid and shy about it and was just about to draw away, but then Sesshoumaru kissed her back with such fire that she gasped, which gave Sesshoumaru the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth and explore her moist cavern. Upon feeling his tongue against hers Kagome wove her tongue into his mouth and explored it. Pretty soon they had to pull apart because they both needed oxygen.

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against Kagome's and breathed in heavily. Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted up and placed into her car; she looked over to the driver side and saw Sesshoumaru getting in her keys in hand. Kagome just crossed her arms over her chest, apparently thinking he was driving her home, how wrong she was!

Kagome watched the trees go by, noticing more and more that things didn't look familiar to her, she blew it off, thinking Sesshoumaru was taking another way. Finally they pulled up onto an apartment complex that she had never seen, she glanced at Sesshoumaru and he just smirked, getting out of the car and walking towards a _very_ large apartment. Not wanting to be left behind, Kagome got out and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru, who was already at the apartment door. He opened it, and held the door for Kagome to enter, which she did willingly, she was just too curious.

"It's my apartment," was all Sesshoumaru said before he set her keys down and walked into what Kagome assumed was the kitchen.

Kagome looked around, she was standing in the living room, which was huge needless to say, she could see that a hallway led to the bedroom(s) and the bathroom(s), but nothing more than that.

"Sit down, make yourself at home. Would you like something to eat? Or something to drink?" Sesshoumaru's voice floated from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm just fine," she replied.

"Very well, suit yourself," and he came out of the kitchen chugging a Mountain Dew and munching on some chips.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Sesshoumaru, the man that was cold and distant towards everyone, but her, was lounging about eating chips and drinking soda. Sesshoumaru set down his soda and chips and went into the backroom, and came out a few minutes later, in clothes that Kagome couldn't help but stare at, if she wasn't so refined, she would've been drooling. He was wearing a wife beater, and a pair of satin looking pajama pants, he sat down and continued with his munching of his chips.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Very."

"Alright, fine."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smirked; daring her to saying she wanted something. _'Kami, Sesshoumaru looks so hot and that smirk, Kami it's so sexy! Whoa, where the hell did _that_ come from?' _Sesshoumaru's smirk widened when he saw Kagome lean closer towards the couch he was sitting on, so what did he do? He set down his soda and chips and sat next to Kagome and poked her should, to which she jumped, only a little.

_**START**_

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her with heated passion, she gasped and kisses back. Before they knew it, they were both laying down on Sesshoumaru's bed. He was lying on top of her just kissing her, they still had their clothes on, but that didn't stop Sesshoumaru from groping her chest. She moaned into the kiss from under him, unable to resist it anymore, Kagome slipped his wife beater off of him, and attacked his neck with her tongue. Sesshoumaru gasped and groaned at the same time, he slipped her shirt off, and then unclasped her bra, and started nipping and sucking on her right breast, he smirked when he heard a very light gasp escape from Kagome's lips. Pretty soon, they were both naked, but still only kissing. That is until Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hardened member on her thigh.

Kagome gasped, "Please Sesshoumaru, please!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, please I need you!"

So, at those words, Sesshoumaru thrust all of himself into her, and many moans and groans could be heard from outside coming from his apartment.

_**END**_

* * *

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's couch, wearing one of his wife beaters and a pair of his boxers. He sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder as they watched TV. Kagome looked at the clock and groaned.

"Bah, I got to get home. I have stupid school tomorrow."

"Just stay the night here."

"I can't all my clothes are at my apartment, and you probably won't let me sleep…"

"Oh so true," he smirked and kissed her cheek.

Kagome kissed his cheek and grabbed her car keys and walked to the door, which Sesshoumaru met her at.

"Allow me to walk you to your car."

"Alright."

So Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her car and opened the car door for her. Kagome whipped out of the parking lot of the apartment complex and went home, not knowing what would happen in months to come.

* * *

A/n: Whoa, I totally wasn't expecting to write that little scene… anyways, I hope you liked it! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: Muwhahahahaha people! Apparently people liked the last chapter that I produced! That's a good thing! Anyways, many people thought that "in the months to come" meant that Kagome was preggy! NOT TRUE! She isn't pregnant, as you will find out in here!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own a thing, except the plot, and this copy of One-x!

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling something pressed softly against her lips, slowly she opened her eyes, and saw golden eyes staring into hers. She gasped and he pulled away smirking smugly at her. _'Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face!' _

"Morning, Sesshoumaru," she stifled a yawn as she sat up.

"Indeed. If you don't get up and take a shower within 15 minutes, you'll be late for your classes," he simply stated and waited for her reaction.

"What!!!! Oh shit, oh crap! Damnit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! And how is it you are here, and how did you get in my apartment?!" all the while she was racing around the room getting clothes and such for her shower.

Finally Kagome come out completely dress, having her shoes on already. She turned and glared at the smirking Sesshoumaru who was lounging on her bed, as if that's where he belonged.

"Alright, Mr. Arrogant, anything else?"

Sesshoumaru looked more amused at the name she gave him, "Yes," with that he picked her up and jumped out her window, placing her in his Red Lamborghini.

She looked on in amazement, never had she ever been in one before. She watched as Sesshoumaru got in and started it up and peeled out of the parking lot and drove to Tokyo U. _'Oh shit! What if people recognize his car! Then they will think something is going on between us, which there is… anyways, this is bad! How am I going to get home, though!?'_

"Umm… Sesshoumaru, how am I going to get home and won't people think something is going on between us?"

"I'll pick you up of course. They won't know that I brought you, I'll park away from the watching eyes of your peers."

"Ok," and the rest of the ride was silent.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and found a place quickly. He got out of the car and opened Kagome's door, helping her out.

"Now go to class, you are still 10 minutes early," he grinned.

"Why you Jerk! I could've slept in longer!! Why, I should make you take me ho—" she was cut off by Sesshoumarus lips capturing hers in a searing kiss.

"Now, what was that?" once again he grinned.

"Nothing… I'll see you after my classes."

So Kagome took off towards her Math class, knowing that no one saw her kissing him. _'Geeze, I don't know what to do! This just suddenly happened, does Sesshoumaru actually care about me, or is he using me for his sick and twisted amusement? No, he wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't.' _She walked into her class room, surprised to see InuYasha sitting in what was dubbed as her seat. Slowly she walked up to him; he turned and looked at her.

"Move your ass from my seat, now," her voice was void of any sign of sadness.

"Your seat? Prove that it is your seat, Kagome," he looked into her eyes, trying to get her to give in and return to him.

Kagome glared, obviously pissed at him, so what did she do? Well, she kicked him out of her seat and plopped down, throwing his bag towards the front, where it made a loud 'thud' noise. InuYasha sat on the ground in a tangled heap, his mouth agape; he couldn't believe that Kagome had actually done something like that. He cringed when he heard his bag make a thud noise. Once again Kagome glared at him, practically telling him to skedaddle towards the front, or he would have more than a bruised butt. Taking the hint, he stalked towards the front, acting as if he didn't have a bruised bottom. _'Oi, I swear I was going to kick him in his non-existent balls! Oh, Sesshoumaru has some nice –'_

"Kagome, are you alright, your face is flushed, are you sick?" she looked up into the worried eyes of one of her peers.

"Just fine, I had run to the class, and then I got pissed, heh, its nothing really," she waved off the person and went back to her musings.

"Thinking dirty thoughts about me are you?" a voice whispered right next to Kagome's ear.

She whipped to the side, expecting to see InuYasha, but it was actually Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened, she was just inches away from kissing him, in front of everyone, whether they were looking or not.

"What are you doing here!" she quietly shouted as not to get the attention of everyone.

"You left your Math book in my car, here," he placed it next to her and kissed her forehead before darting out of the room.

Kagome looked around and saw that no one had seen her and Sesshoumaru's exchange. _'Whew, I didn't want to get in trouble or called a whore...'_ She opened her Math book to the table of contents and saw a small note in there from Sesshoumaru, it read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_You didn't actually leave you Math book in my car; in fact, I just took it from your bag. I wanted a reason to see you. I hope you aren't mad at me, wait, who could be mad at me. Anyways, I will see you after your classes, well actually, meet me in the parking lot at lunch, and I'll take you out, my treat._

_K.P._

She grinned from ear to ear, _'Aw, that's sweet; I truly believe he may care for me, if only a little. K.P? Oh… I get it, Killing Perfection, exactly what his name means, figures, how unoriginal.'_ She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her grin, but for the purpose of not confusing anyone, it was InuYasha. He watched her open her book, and read a piece of paper, try as he might, he couldn't strain far enough to read the note. Even if he did strain, he wouldn't have been able to read it anyways, because she was in the back and he was in the front, the very front. Kagome looked up from doing her Math, and saw InuYasha staring at her, she glared at him and went back to her Math book, trying to ignore his stare. _'What is that baka staring at?! Well, he probably saw me open my book and read the note. Oh I can't wait for lunch to come, oh am I insane? Seriously, I wouldn't wish for my lunch break, well now I am, because I get to go to lunch with Sesshoumaru!' _She quickly finished her Math, allowing the teacher to check over it and left right afterwards.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time and Kagome raced to the parking lot where she spotted Sesshoumaru's red Lamborghini, quickly she slipped in.

"Excited to see me?" Sesshoumaru's voice whispered next to her ear, successfully giving Kagome the chills.

"Maybe," she kissed him and buckled in.

"Off to lunch then I guess. First I need to go to my apartment and pick something up."

"Ok!"

So he drove off. A few minutes later he pulled into his parking spot in his apartment complex.

"Feel free to come in," he got out of his car and walked inside his apartment, Kagome followed.

* * *

Kagome sat up, and looked next to her, where Sesshoumaru was laying, naked as the day he was born, she grinned down at him and he grinned back. She glanced at the clock, and her faced paled.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for my next class!!" quickly she threw her clothes back on, after finding them of course, but she _was_ missing her bra.

"I'll take you, since you have no other way to get there," he smirked and only threw on a pair of boxers and a wife beater.

"You can't take me to school in that!"

"And why not, Kagome dear?"

"Because!"

"Because why? It's not like I'm going to get out of my car, and flaunt what I have."

"You're conceded!"

"I know, now if you don't hurry, you will be late."

"Crap!!"

* * *

They arrived, but still Kagome was fifteen minutes late, hopefully her Professor would let her slide, it was her Archery Professor after all. She unbuckled and leaned over and gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss good-bye and dashed out of the car, shutting the door and bolted to her class. She arrived at her class, out of breath, but only 20 minutes late.

"Sorry, Professor! I got caught up in my book, and I didn't know what time it was!" she breathed out, panting still.

"Very well, Kagome. Next time please don't do that," and Professor Kaede continued on helping students.

Kagome started shooting at her targets, until she missed and hit a tree, she was distracted, but it wasn't because of Sesshoumaru being in her head. She was listening to whispers, the other females in the class whisper things, and they were about her.

"Did you hear?" once voice said.

"Hear what?" another voice asked.

"About Kagome, and Sesshoumaru!" the first voice stated.

"No! What, about them?" the second voiced asked again.

"Well, someone saw them leave together during lunch!"

"No way!" many girls stated.

"Yes! And then to add to the suspicions she arrived _20 minutes_ late!"

"Are you saying they went and did _that_?"

"Well, I'm not one to accuse her of that, but it seems rather odd, don't you think?"

"Yea, it does."

"Maybe since her and InuYasha's break up, Sesshoumaru has been trying to help her. 'Cause you know after you guys left yesterday, Kagome got into a fight with Kikyou. Then Sesshoumaru stood up for Kagome when InuYasha degraded her."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was cute! I really hope that they are together, because it would be good for him and her."

"Yea, especially since she might know about the other time InuYasha cheated on her!"

"Yea, he's a slime ball!"

"Wait, he cheated on her before Kiky-hoe (Kikyou)?"

"Yea, you didn't know?!"

"No, who was it he cheated on her with?"

"Well, first time it was with Professor Haitia, the senior's English Professor, man is she a slut."

"What?! With a Professor?!"

"Who were the other ones?"

"Well, another one was Ayumi, then Ayame, oh, and Eri!"

"Oh my Kami!"

"Poor Kagome, I wonder how she reacted to that when she found out…"

There was a sound that sounded like a door slamming shut, everyone turned and saw that there was someone missing, which happened to be Kagome.

"You think she didn't know?"

"Could be, but, then she must of heard us!"

"Oh no!"

* * *

Kagome ran like hell out of the school, she ran to the parking lot where she collapsed and started crying. _'I thought I was over that asshole! I can't believe he cheated on me that many times! Where the fuck is my cell phone! Shit, I left it at Sesshoumaru's! Now I have no way to get home, I have to wait for him…' _As if Sesshoumaru read her mind, 3 minutes later he whipped into the parking lot and was instantly at her side, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Shh, its alright," he didn't know how to comfort her, but hey, he was trying.

Kagome hiccupped, "Sesshoumaru" hic, "InuYasha had cheated on me many times! I'm so stupid for not knowing!"

"You aren't stupid, Kagome."

"Yes I am!"

"Don't argue with this Sesshoumaru."

Gently he picked her up and placed her in his car, and drove her back to his apartment. Where you obviously know what they did. If you didn't, they spent the _whole_ night in his bedroom, making what some people would dub as "animal noises." Poor Kagome, if she knew what she was going to deal with soon, she never would have woken up in the morning.

* * *

A/n: Tada! It's done! Sigh, I started this a few weeks ago and didn't have any ideas, so then, poof, ideas came to me while I was watching my new shower get installed! I hope you liked it, yes I know Sess is OOC in this, a lot! Read and Review, please! If you have any questions or are confused about a certain part, PM or review and I'll respond! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: Man its been what like 19 days since I last updated! So now, as a warning… things that you want to happen will most likely _not_ happen… in here that is… oh well.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters… sheesh…

* * *

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**_

Kagome groaned as she woke up, slamming her fist on her alarm clock, that she had just bought a month ago. Well technically she didn't buy it… Sesshoumaru, her unofficial boyfriend did. Slowly and for some reason, she painfully got out of bed and lumbered her way to her bathroom to take a shower for classes. The night before she decided that she'd set her alarm clock an hour before she usually woke up. Strange any normal person wouldn't do that, and Kagome was a normal person, well sort of. She decided that she'd set it that way because lately she had been feeling slow and possibly even sick. So she also decided that to help prevent herself from getting sick she'd go to bed earlier.

Slowly, but not as slow as when she woke up, she came out of the bathroom completely dressed, her hair was brushed and so were her teeth. She glanced at her alarm clock and calculated that exactly 10 minutes ago would've been the actual time she got up. _'That is a completely useless fact!' _She trudged into her kitchen and garbed a large glass of orange juice, hoping it might calm the queasiness in her stomach. It did. Feeling like crap still she sat down on her couch and watched some TV before she had to leave for her classes. Half and hour later Kagome was at school, and walking towards her Math class.

Today Sesshoumaru was going to see his dad, so she wasn't going to be seeing him today, well maybe later at night, but most likely not. _'Urgh, I feel like crap! Great the queasiness is back!' _She sat down in the back like usual, suddenly she felt like she was going to vomit her brains out, ok slight exaggeration, but she felt like she was going to vomit none the less. She raised her hand and hoped that the Professor would see her hand waving in the air like an idiot.

"Yes, Kagome?" came the Professors voice from the front of the class.

"I need to be excused, because I don't feel so good," replied Kagome as she tried to hold down her vomiting.

"Sorry, Kagome, but no. Unless you can prove to me that you are indeed not feeling well."

"I'm going to throw up! Is that good enough for you?!"

"You may go," came the quick reply.

Instantly Kagome ran like hell to the girls bathroom, and to the toilet to throw up, if she was delayed any longer in the class, she wouldn't have made it to the toilet in time. Deciding that she might be too sick to drive she pulled out her cell phone and called Sango, her best friend.

"Sango speaking."

"Hey, Sango, this is Kags. I need you to come to my Uni and take me to the store and then home, if that isn't too much to ask."

"What's wrong Hun?!!"

"I'm sick… and it sucks!"

"Alright, just sit tight and I'll be right there, meet me out in front, k?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

So she hung up and went out front to meet Sango, of course after telling the school she was going home due to illness. True to her word, Sango pulled up into the parking lot 5 minutes after Kagome had walked out to the front.

"Hey Hun, do you have the flu or something?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm feeling very queasy and nauseous. Oh and slow, and I've also gained a lot of weight!"

"Get in Hun."

"No need to tell me!"

So she got in and they started driving to the pharmacy instead of a regular store, like Kagome had asked.

"So Kagome, not to be too personal or anything, but when was the last time you had sex?"

Kagome probably would've choked if she didn't know Sango would ask something like that, "Uhh… two nights ago, why?"

"Oh, then nevermind."

"No, no, what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking, your symptoms sound like your pregnant, but if you were, they wouldn't reveal themselves this early…"

Kagome faced paled and her eyes were wide, "I think _I am_ pregnant!"

Sango slammed on her brakes and pulled over to the side of the road, a silent indication for Kagome to speak now, or she'd be dead.

If Kagome was feeling normal, she would've rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Well, you see, many times me and my unofficial boyfriend haven't used protection… actually we never have… I don't know why…"

Sango looked at her straight in the eye, "We are getting you a pregnancy test, no buts!"

So Sango drove to the pharmacy and got 3 pregnancy tests. Why she got three is because sometimes you can't trust the results of only one. Then Sango drove Kagome home.

An hour later Kagome who was anxious to find out what the pregnancy tests said, walked into the bathroom where they were sitting on the counter innocently. She picked one up, and nearly fainted, then threw it away. She picked up another one, and her stomach felt queasier, then she threw that one away too. So now he she was picking up the last one, and she looked at it, and fainted. Now, she would've hit the tile floor if Sango wasn't behind her and was prepared to catch her.

A few minutes later Kagome woke up to the ceiling of her living room.

"So Kags, what did they say?"

"I'm—I'm—I'm pregnant!" and she sobbed into a couch pillow.

Sango blink once, then twice, "OH MY GOD!!! We've got to tell your mom, she'll be so happy!"

"No, no one must know!"

"Kagome Anne Higurashi! We will tell you mom, and the father, no buts!"

"But…"

"I said no buts. Speaking of the father, who is it? Not InuYasha I hope."

"If it was InuYasha I would be one hell of a stupid person. I said my unofficial boyfriend, remember…"

"Oh yea…So who is it?"

"…Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh, wait who!?!!"

"I said, Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh my fucking Kami, Kagome!"

"What?"

"He is the father, you've been screwing him?! Since when!?"

"Uhh…umm since my first meltdown after I broke up with InuYasha… Come to think of it I've been feeling like this for at least a month now…"

"Kagome, you realize, that you've probably been preggy for a month and maybe a little more?"

"Now I realize that…"

"Also, when a human is pregnant with a full demons baby, or in this case pup, you are only pregnant for 5 months…"

"Oh dear Kami! Four more months, and I'll be a mother… I wonder if it's going to be a male or female….hmmm."

"Kagome you really have to tell him, and your mom."

"I'll tell my mom, but I'm not telling him, I just can't! You have to help me."

"With what and how?"

"Sneak me out of town. Help me find a place where no one knows me."

"Are you seriously?"

"Yes."

"Call you mom and tell her, now."

* * *

A/n: So there ya go, maybe it was a slight cliff hanger! Oh no! She isn't going to tell Sesshoumaru!? Will he ever find out?! Who knows, except me and my cat Blacky or Kinky Tail as we tend to call him… JA NE!


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: Here is the next chapter! I know, I was feeling generous so I decided to produce two chapters one right after the other! Also, I can't sleep because I saw the creepiest looking spider ever

Disclaimer: I don't own the bloody characters sheesh! Call these bloody lawyers off, they are accusing me of stealing Sesshoumaru… I didn't do it!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked to her five year old sons' kindergarten classroom. She had moved without anyone knowing, except for her mother, Sango, and Miroku, Sango's boyfriend. Kagome wasn't a rude person, so she left a note in her old apartment on the kitchen counter for Sesshoumaru to see. It just stated she had to leave and that she would miss him. Finally arriving at the door to the classroom, she pushed it open and walked inside. Shortly after doing that, she was tackled to the ground by her son, Kyo; she chuckled and stood up once he got off of her.

"Momma! Guess what I did today!" came his excited childish five year old voice.

"What did you do, today Kyo?"

"I made a tie-dye shirt!"

"Wow! Can I see it?"

"Yup! It's bluish purple!" and he proceeded to show her.

"Wow, that is wonderful!"

"Thank you momma!"

"Well, why don't you say good-bye to everyone."

"I'm leaving early? But why momma?"

"Because grandma called and so did Aunty Sango. They want us to attend a banquet."

"What kind of banquet is it momma?"

"One celebrating Aunty Sango's engagement to Uncle Miroku."

"Yay! Finally!" so Kyo said good-bye and together he and Kagome walked to the car.

* * *

After an uneventful thirty minute drive, Kagome and Kyo arrived at Asaki's house. Like any normal five year old, Kyo bolted out of the car and ran into the house, to see his grandmother. Kagome sighed and blew her hair out of her face.

"Hello Stranger, good to see you," came a mysterious voice behind her.

Instantly Kagome spun around and hugged the person tightly, "Oh Sango I've missed you so much!"

"Really? Good, because I've missed you too! What is only been three weeks since we last saw each other, right?"

"Yea…"

"Let me help you with that!" So Sango grabbed Kyo's luggage and brought it inside the house.

"Momma, look what grandma got me!" Kyo held up a new video game.

Squinting to look at the cover, Kagome saw that it was the second Kingdom Hearts game, "Wow, why don't you go in the living room and take turns with Souta playing it?"

"Ok momma!" so Kyo bounded into the living room to play his new game.

* * *

Kagome was now dressed in a long black flowing corset gown, and was putting on a touch of make-up before she, her mother and Kyo had to leave to the banquet. _'I hope Sesshoumaru isn't going to be there… oh, and InuYasha too, and Tashio… that would be __**bad**__.' _

"Come on Kagome, it's time to leave!" came her mother's voice.

"Alright, I'm coming! Where is Kyo?"

"Down here with me!"

So Kagome walked down the stairs and to the limo that was waiting outside. Her mother and Kyo were already in the car, waiting for her. Once the door was shut the limo sped off to the ballroom where the banquet was being held at. The arrived shortly and the limo driver held the door open for the occupants inside. First out was Asaki in all her blue gown glory, second was the very hyper, very adorable five year old Kyo in his little black tux, and last was the bodacious Kagome.

The three walked in, well technically, Kagome carried Kyo, who had his legs wrapped tightly around his mothers' waist. For such a hyper and active little boy, he was scared of being in a room full of strangers. Kagome looked around, when she spotted a familiar looking little girl, she panicked, and so she looked around but didn't see anyone related to the girl at all. The little girl she saw was Rin, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's adopted little human sister. Quickly walking over to Rin, Kagome set Kyo down and introduced the two; soon they were fast friends and ran off to probably torture the guests.

Kagome was too busy preoccupied with talking with Sango and Miroku, that she didn't notice the three West Demons enter, which would mean Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Tashio.

Kyo was running around playing tag with Rin when he lost sight of her, and started to get scared. She called for her, but still he couldn't find her. When he thought all was lost he spotted a person who was the tallest person he had ever seen in all his five years. So bravely he walked up to the person, upon closer inspection, Kyo saw that the person was actually a demon and had long silver looking hair. They were and older demon, which this demon was Tashio. Gently Kyo tugged on Tashio's pant leg.

"Excuse me sir," came is quiet shy voice.

Tashio hearing a little voice and a tug on his pant leg, looked down and saw Kyo, "Yes, young one?" he crouched down so he was almost eye level with Kyo.

"I lost my friend, and can't find her. But, I want my mommy, and I can't find her either…"

"Well, what does your mommy look like?" came Tashio's gruff, yet gentle and soothing voice.

"Well, she is tall, not as tall as you. She has black hair, blue eyes, and her name is… uhh, I forgot…"

"Well, how about I hold you up so you can see if you spot her?"

"Alright…"

Tashio held Kyo up on his shoulder, allowing him to see the entire room. Kyo instantly spotted his mom, and told Tashio where to go. Quickly striding through the throng of people he came to a stop in front of Kagome. Still not knowing that she was Kyos' mother, but was still surprised to see her there.

"Momma!" Kyo lunged out and wrapped his little arms around his mothers' neck.

"Oh Kyo my baby, I was so worried about you! Rin came crying to me just minutes ago saying she couldn't find you."

Tashio's gruff voice cut off anything else that Kagome was going to say, "He's your son, Kagome?"

Completely surprised and caught off guard, Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Tashio, "Yes, he is."

"I see. Now would you care to explain to me why he has silver hair, with black strands, and golden eyes?"

Kagome tried to think of a way out of this, but there was no way of escaping the truth, "Because he does…"

"Why does he, Kagome?"

"His name is Kyo…"

"Quit trying to change the subject, young lady. Now explain."

"BecauseSesshoumaruisthefatherofhim,butdon'ttellhimplease!" (Translation: Because Sesshoumaru is the father of him, but don't tell him please!)

If Tashio wasn't a demon, he probably wouldn't have understood what she said, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to know… Aren't you surprised?"

"I am beyond surprised. Is this why you disappeared?"

"Yes…"

"Did you think that Sesshoumaru would hate you and, him?"

"No…"

"I see. He must know."

"Please don't tell Sesshoumaru!"

"Tell me what? Kagome?!!" came Sesshoumaru's surprised voice.

"Ah fuck!" cursed Kagome.

"Momma, bad girl, no swearing!" was Kyo's reprimand.

"Momma?" was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Yup! This is my momma! Kagome Higirurshi… no wait Higurashi!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kyo, who was like an exact replica of him, except with little dog ears on his head, and black strands in his hair.

"Looks like my job here is done!" came Tashio's booming voice.

"Kagome…"

"Hello Sesshoumaru…"

"Enough of the formalities. What are you doing here, and who is this?"

"I'm Sango's best friend, I was invited. This is Kyo."

"Indeed. Who's is he, I should've asked."

"Yours…"

"What?!"

"Kyo is your son, I didn't want you to know."

"Momma, this guy is my daddy?"

"Yes, Kyo."

"So, Kyo, is my son?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my… How old is he?"

"I'm five!" and Kyo launched himself into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Easily Sesshoumaru caught him, and looked at him, smelling him. After catching his own scent mixed with Kagome's on Kyo, he held him on his hip.

"We should make an announcement, and tell everyone…"

"No, Sesshoumaru, I don't want anyone to know."

"Why? Are you ashamed?"

"How dare you! He's my son, well our son, and I love him, he is just really shy of people."

"I see, but still, everyone needs to know."

"Fine…"

So Kagome and Sesshoumaru, with Kyo on his hip still, walked to the podium that was situated on a stage. Expertly Sesshoumaru tapped the microphone with his finger, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Once, Tashio, Asaki, Sango and Miroku saw Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Kyo standing up there, the watched with wide eyes.

"Everyone, Kagome Higurashi, and I, Sesshoumaru West, have an announcement to make," he indicated for Kagome to come forth by the microphone.

Kagome took a shaky breath, and then exhaled, "Sesshoumaru and I have a son, named Kyo, who is five years old," the room when silent.

Then a person exploded, no not KAHBOOM kind of explode, more like they were really pissed off, "You were cheating on ME! How dare you Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru looked over, and saw that is was InuYasha who exploded, obviously no one paid attention to the loud mouthed Hanyou. The entire ballroom broke out all together with one word,

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

Kagome, Kyo, and of course Sesshoumaru arrived at Sesshoumaru's house shortly after the announcement. They were all tired. So Kagome put Kyo in what would become his new bedroom, and said good-night to him. Afterwards she joined Sesshoumaru in what would become _both_ of their room. So, they all drifted off to sleeping dreaming of their future together.

* * *

A/n: Yup that's it people. This is the end of the story! Wow! I finished it sooner than I thought! I really hope you all liked it! Probably this chapter and the one before it were a BIG disappointment, but oh well! JA NE! Until my next story… which I'm trying to get ideas for my Animal I've Become story, which is currently on hold… 


End file.
